Peter Gunn (1958 series)
Peter Gunn (1958-1961 TV series) Created by Blake Edwards Male Deaths * John Abbott (Ep. 1.28 Kill Now, Pay Later) * Peter Adams (Ep. 2.20 Sentenced) * Malcolm Atterbury (Ep. 2.16 Spell of Murder) * Buddy Baer (Ep. 1.6 The Chinese Hangman) * Joe Bassett (Ep. 1.1 The Kill) * Paul Baxley (Ep. 1.34 Bullet for a Badge / Ep. 2.23 Sing a Song of Murder) * Richard Benedict (Ep. 1.38 The Portrait) * John Bleifer (Ep. 1.24 The Ugly Frame) * Tom Brown (Ep. 1.23 The Dirty Word) * Walter Burke (Ep. 2.19 See No Evil) * Howard Caine (Ep. 2.12 The Briefcase) * Charles Calvert (Ep. 2.16 Spell of Murder) * Pete Candoli (Ep. 2.8 Kidnap) * Robert Carricart (Ep. 1.12 The Torch) * Patrick Clement (Ep. 1.6 The Chinese Hangman) * Fred Coby (Ep. 1.26 Keep Smiling) * Dick Crockett (Ep. 1.5 The Frog, 1.9 Image of Sally / Ep. 2,23 Sing a Song of Murder) * Robert DeCost (Ep. 1.21 Scuba) * Cyril Delevanti (Ep. 2.1 Protection) * Edward Ecker (Ep. 1.12 The Torch) * Clem Fuller (Ep. 2.4 The Comic) * Robert Gist (Ep. 1.13 The Jockey) * William D. Gordon (Ep. 1.38 The Portrait) * Sol Gorss (Ep. 2.9 The Rifle / Ep. 2.33 Send a Thief) * Leonard Graves (Ep. 2.2 Crisscross) * Alvin Hammer (Ep. 2.5 Death is a Red Rose) * Robert H. Harris (Ep. 1.31 Love Me to Death) * Alan Hewitt (Ep. 1.32 The Family Affair) * Joseph Holland (Ep.1.23 The Dirty Word) * Tom Holland (Ep. 2.7 The Feathered Doll) * Charles Horvath (Ep. 1.10 The Man with the Scar / Ep. 2.33 Send a Thief) * Mark Houston (Ep. 2.22 Hollywood Calling) * Clegg Hoyt (Ep. 2.5 Death is a Red Rose) * John Hoyt (Ep. 1.32 The Family Affair) * Tor Johnson (Ep. 2.19 See No Evil) * Murray Julian (Ep. 1.15 The Leaper) * Arthur Kendall (Ep. 1.5 The Frog) * Berry Kroger (Ep. 1.34 Bullet for a Badge) * Stubby Kruger (Ep.1.5 The Frog) * James Lanphier (Ep. 1.15 The Leaper) * Harry Lauter (Ep. 2.22 Hollywood Calling) * John Lawrence (Ep. 2.8 Kidnap) * Norman Leavitt (Ep. 2.11 The Price is Murder) * Frank Leo (Ep. 2.3 Edge of the Knife) * Jack Lomas (Ep. 1.19 Murder on the Midway) * Tony Mafia (Ep. 2.12 The Briefcase) * Theodore Marcuse (Ep. 1.6 The Chinese Hangman) * Charles Maxwell (Ep. 1.1 The Kill) * Frank Maxwell (Ep. 2.25 The Deadly Proposition) * Gordon Mills (Ep. 1.12 The Torch) * George Mitchell (Ep. 1.11 Death House Testament) * Jimmy Murphy (Ep. 1.24 The Ugly Frame) * Billy Nelson (Ep. 1.1 The Kill) * Gordon Oliver (Ep. 2.21 The Hunt) * Peter Opp (Ep. 1.38 The Portrait) * Dennis Patrick (Ep. 2.11 The Price is Murder) * Richard Peel (Ep.1.34 Bullet for a Badge) * Frank Richards (Ep. 2.14 The Wolfe Case) * Jack Richardson (Ep. 1.25 The Lederer Story) * George Robotham (Ep. 1.5 The Frog / Ep. 2.25 The Deadly Proposition) * Don Ross (Ep. 2.33 Send a Thief) * Joseph Ruskin (Ep. 2.9 The Rifle) * Tony Russel (Ep. 1.30 February Girl) * Joe Sawyer (Ep. 2.12 The Briefcase) * Sam Scar (Ep. 1.1 The Kill) * George Selk (Ep. 2.9 The Rifle) * Johnny Seven (Ep. 2.2 Crisscross) * Jack Shea (Ep. 2.5 Death is a Red Rose) * Robert F. Simon (Ep. 1.34 Bullet for a Badge) * Dale Van Sickel (Ep. 1.5 The Frog) * Lennie Weinrib (Ep.2.29 Wings of an Angel) * Jack Weston (Ep. 1.1 The Kill) * David White (Ep. 2.25 The Deadly Proposition) * Will J. White (Ep.2.8 Kidnap) * Robert J. Wilke (Ep, 2.24 The Long, Long Ride) * H.M. Winant (Ep. 1.27 Breakout) * James Yagi (Ep. 1.10 The Man with the Scar) Female Deaths * Phyllis Avery (Ep. 2.33 Send a Thief) * Marian Collier (Ep. 1.29 Skin Deep) * Ellen Corby (Ep. 1.31 Love Me to Death) * Patty De Sautels (Ep. 1.19 Murder on the Midway) * Patricia Donahue (Ep. 2.4 The Comic) * Junie Ellis (Ep. 1.31 Love Me to Death) * Jesslyn Fax (Ep. 2.5 Death is a Red Rose) * Mary Alan Hokanson (Ep. 1.35 Kill from Nowhere) * Leatrice Leigh (Ep. 2.31 Witness at the Window) * Evan MacNeil (Ep. 2.14 The Wolfe Case) * Marion Marshall (Ep. 1.6 The Chinese Hangman) * Margaret Muse (Ep. 1.25 The Lederer Story) * Nita Talbot (Ep. 1.19 Murder on the Midway) * Elisabeth Talbot-Martin (Ep. 1.4 The Blind Pianist) * Helen Wallace (Ep. 1.31 Love Me to Death) Category:TV Series Category:NBC TV series Category:ABC TV series Category:Crime Category:Mystery